Campeón Maken
by KageSekai
Summary: Godou ha logrado vencer a grandes adversarios, pero en una pelea contra un dios, este acaba destruyendo su escuela, como los datos de todos los alumnos, por lo cual le toma tiempo poder inscribirse a una escuela normal, por lo que su abuelo decide ayudarlo, pero Godou termina en una escuela lejos de lo normal y en 1ro con su hermana Shizuka y reencuentros pasados.
1. El pasado olvidado y una nueva vida

_**Titulo.- Campeón Maken.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione y Maken-ki, además de mención de algún otro anime.**_

 _ **Parejas Principales: Godou x Harem.**_

 _ **Resumen: Godou ha logrado vencer a grandes adversarios, pero en una pelea contra un dios, este acaba destruyendo su escuela, como los datos de todos los alumnos, por lo cual le toma tiempo poder inscribirse a una escuela normal, por lo que su abuelo decide ayudarlo, pero Godou termina en una escuela lejos de lo normal y en 1ro con su hermana Shizuka y reencuentros pasados junto con sorpresas.**_

 _ **Prologo.- El Pasado Olvidado y Una Nueva Vida.**_

En una tranquila mañana, todo estaba tranquilo, nadie podía negar lo calmado del día, para todo mundo era una mañana muy tranquila y hermosa o bueno, para casi todo el mundo, pues en una escuela se podía observar la sombra de 4 jóvenes y 2 adultos, los adultos tenían peculiaridades en su ser, para empezar es que 1 tenía la piel azul, tenía el pelo azabache, además de que vestía con una camisa y pantalón de piel de tigre, además de unas sandalias, además de usar un collar con un cráneo, pero lo más interesante era su sonrisa, ya que en ningún momento la quito, como sus ojos que nunca los abrió, el otro era un hombre se tez morena, ojos color café, cabello negro como la noche, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón azul, usaba botas con punta de metal, llevaba en su mano una espada y además de eso estaba sonriendo como el otro, pase a que ambos tenían serias heridas en su cuerpo, algunas casi letales, bueno en el 2do el 1ro tenía heridas que poco a poco sanaban, esos 2 hombres eran dioses, mientras estaban frente a frente con 6 jóvenes, 1 barón y 5 mujeres.

El joven de 16 años, cabellera negra azulada, ojos color caramelo, vestía con una camiseta azul de manga larga, camisa blanca de botones con los 1ros 2 botones abiertos y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos marrones, él era el 7to Campione Kusanagi Godou o conocido como _**[Persian Warlord]**_ que traducido es _**[Señor de la Guerra Persa]**_ que es la forma de llamar a los poderes de Verethragna, junto a él, sus inseparables mujeres, la 1ra era una hermosa joven japonesa de cabellera negra como la noche, unos ojos rojas cual sangre, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata rojo, arriba de ambas un chaleco corto amarillo que llegaba abajo del pecho, llevaba una falda café claro con una línea blanca vertical en la parte posterior de la falda, llevaba unas medias negras largas que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos cafés, el nombre de esta bella joven era Ena Seishuin, mientras que a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellera plateada, ojos azules cual el mar, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y encima una camiseta negra con toques dorados encima una capucha corta de color azul con líneas horizontales y en el centro un broche de plata con la figura de una cruz, tenía una falda negra con una línea vertical en la parte inferior de la falda y tenía un cinturón café con la hebilla plateada en forma diagonal, el nombre de esa joven era Liliana Kranjcar.

Después un par de hermanas castañas y ojos de igual color, una tenía 16 años, vestía con la típica ropa de Hime-Miko, mientras su pelo era largo, mientras que la 2da era una niña de 12 años, con el cabello corto, que usaba una camisa blanca debajo de su suéter amarillo, además de que usaba una diadema roja, ella tenía en sus ojos una estrellas al ver la pelea de Godou, esas eran las hermanas Mariya, Mariya Yuri y Mariya Hikari, después una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia como Oro, ojos azules cual el cielo, llevaba una llevaba una camisa de manga corta roja debajo de un camisa de tirantes negros y usaba una capucha roja con líneas negras horizontales (Tal vez no sea una capucha pero no se mucho de ropa, lo siento si me equivoco con esta vestimento o otras) y usaba un pantalón negro sujeto por un cinturón café como sus botas, el nombre de esa mujer era Erika Brandelli.

 _ **No pensé que el poder del Victorioso fuera tan bueno en un simple humano, pero sin duda eres un digno rival que posee el poder de uno de mis más grandes rivales, joven Campione –**_ Dijo el oji café a Godou _**– Pero si esperas ganar esta batalla estas muy lejos de eso.**_

 _ **Vamos Bishamonten no digas eso, él nos ha dado batalla siendo 2 contra 1, ya que las señoritas ni nos han tocado y además el las protege, nosotros somos los de la ventaja y tu estas por perder si utiliza una de las que le queda, nunca olvides que hasta los más poderosos pueden caer si subestiman a su enemigo –**_ Dijo el dios de piel azul.

 _ **No Digas eso Shiva, que no ves que trato de que se rinda, además porque lo tomas como algo bueno, no deberías pensar que no es bueno esta situación, acaso es que no ves que es posible él nos mate y se quede con nuestros poderes como también puede fácilmente ser un mal rey y que no ataque mientras hablamos y luego se crea el mejor por tener nuestro poder para él –**_ Comento Bishamonten a su amigo dios ahora conocido como Shiva.

 _ **Puede ser posible, pero su corazón no está manchado como para que yo tenga que sentirme ofendido por ser parte de él, pero como dios lo veo algo muy común y como guerrero lo veo como un digno Campione capaz de llevar mi poder consigo, además de que en ningún momento de esta conversación ataco o hizo un cantico para activar alguna de las que le queda, así que diré esto para ambos… Campione Kusanagi Godou, si vences a Bishamonten y me deñas en un solo ataque más tu ganaras y podrás absorbernos, pero si fallas, nos dejaras ir y nos reencontraremos para una batalla final, que te parece la idea –**_ Dijo Shiva divertido y emocionado por lo que les puede mostrar el heredero de Verethragna.

Por mi está bien, acabare con esto – De la nada Godou cerro sus ojos y la imagen de un Jabalí apareció en su cabeza – Ahora les mostrare el poder que los derrotara _ **" ¡Tú has violado el pacto y pecado en la tierra!, el Lord ha hablado – el pecador debe ser castigado, Su columna puede ser aplastada, sus huesos pueden ser rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo, su sangra puede ser derramada sobre la tierra y ser revuelta en una espuma sangrienta, Me convertiré en aquel que entierra los colmillos en la carne del pecador, que la voluntad del Lord sea seguida: ¡Serás purgado!", "¡El jabalí te destrozara!, ¡El Jabalí te Exterminara!", "¡Este es mi alarde de victoria sobre los dioses, el himno de mi fuerza!", "¡Este es mi insulto a los dioses, que son mis rivales!", "¡Este es mi declaración de desafío, con el fin de aprovechar mi fuerza asesina de dioses!", "¡Oh Dioses Etereos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, enfurézcanse por la muerte de sus hermanos!", "¡Oh Dioses Ctónicos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, esperen inútilmente por el día en que mi sacrilegio regrese contra mí!", "¡Oh Dioses Marinos todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, enlútense en un canto fúnebre ante su propia impotencia!", "¡Soy el enemigo de todos los dioses! ¡Soy el usurpador de la fuerza divina!" –**_ Tras decir eso, un aura dorada salió de Godou, mientras que un fuerte temblor se hizo posible de la nada más energía lo rodeo y de la espalda las manos alzadas de Godou salió un Jabalí enorme pero cubierto por un acero color negro azabache, además de que sus colmillos en la punta eran cuchillas muy afiladas, luego lo lanzo y el Jabalí corrió a gran velocidad.

Los 2 Dioses estaban al tanto, pero el Jabalí estaba muy cerca, por lo cual no pudieron esquivarlo, Bishamonten intento detenerlo pero fue aplastado una y otra vez, sus huesos fueron rotos, sus órganos aplastados, su cráneo partido y su sangre esparcido por la tierra, mientras que Shiva reunió su poder y lo lanzo en un puño, pero solo destruyo el cuerpo de acero, lo que hizo los colmillos perforaran su cuerpo y chocando contra un muro y sufriendo por la perforación con la embestida del Jabalí, tal y como predijo Shiva, el Campione logro acabar con 2 potentes dioses en un último intento, por lo cual sonrió y miro las estrellas, cuando todo termino el Jabalí desapareció, Godou se acercó a Shiva, este al verlo dijo.

 _ **Una digna batalla del sucesor de Verethragna, tu valentía como fuerza y nobleza es lo que mis ojos revelan al ver a un Campione como tú, me hubiera gustado bailar una vez más bajo las estrellas, de ser posible me encantaría que el tiempo volviera atrás y los 3 pudiéramos tomar un trago como amigos, el poder de la guerra y los tesoros de Bishamonten y el poder de la Destrucción del dios de la danza Shiva, pelea con alegría y bondad, que lo que te depara el futuro es oscuro, asesino mío –**_ Fue lo dicho por Shiva, después de que su cuerpo y el de Bishamonte fuera destruido y que de su cuerpo un tatuaje de un 3er ojos se pusiera en la frente de Godou como la imagen de una media luna y que del cuerpo de Bishamonten un aro de fuego junto con una pagoda y su tridente desaparecían y se formaron en formas astrales que se dirigieron al cuerpo de un muy, muy, muy, muy mal herido Godou.

Buen trabajo como siempre Godou, acabaste con 2 Deidades y obtuviste su poder en un solo movimiento, como se esperaba de mi esposo/amante, nunca dejas de sorprenderte, ahora deja que yo Erika Brandelli, no solo cure tus heridas, deja que recompensa tu victoria con un dulce y amoroso beso – Dijo Erika muy alegre y muy cerca de los labios de Godou, mientras se sonrojaba.

Espera un momento Erika, porque tienes que ser tú la que b-b-b-bese a Godou, creo que hasta yo podría hacer eso – Dijo una sonrojada Liliana a su rival, mientras miraba a su amo, el cual miraba los labios de Liliana un tanto sonrojado.

De que están hablando, si alguien tiene más derecho soy yo y Mariya, ya que somos sus esposas y somos Japonesas como nuestro rey – Comento Ena protegiendo su lugar como el de su amiga, al ser llamadas ambas "esposas" legales de Kusanagi.

Eso es innecesario Ena, además de que creo que hay un problema mayor – Fue lo dicho por la mayor de las Mariya´s, a lo que causo que todo el mundo viera con un rostro confundido a Yuri – Ninguno noto donde estamos y en que concentro su furia el poderoso Jabalí – Y con eso Yuri señalo el edificio aplastado por el Jabalí.

Las presentes y más que nadie Godou se quedó de piedra al ver el lugar que devasto en su pelea, si bien habían muchos lugares más importantes y con más historia, algunos casi irremplazables, este no era uno de ellos, pero si uno que devasto a Godou, ya que su escuela, el colegio Jounan, estaba destruido, si bien no fuera un problema muy grande en cualquier otra situación, el hecho de que en la escuela estuvieran los papeles y datos necesarios para cambio de escuela, re-inscripción a su siguiente año de preparatoria, como la de las jóvenes detrás de él, a excepción de Hikari que aún seguía en primaria y aun le faltaba 1 año para pasar a escuela media, era algo muy malo, ya que de esa manera ninguna de las chicas o él podrían ingresar a otra escuela, por lo cual Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar, por ahora salió corriendo a su casa junto con sus "amigas".

Al día siguiente una noticia fue dada por Japón y era del terremoto que destrozo la escuela Jounan, Godou suspiro con pesadez, la verdad era que con sus datos perdidos, no tenía forma de que entrara a 3er años, podía recuperar los de la escuela media, pero no los de 2do año, por lo cual no sabía cómo saldría de esto, pero no era el único, anuqué si el más afectado, ya que Erika y Liliana no les importaba la escuela con tal de estar con Godou, al igual que Ena, ya que no le importaba nada un edificio, pero para Mariya Yuri, eso sí era importante, pero una cosa era segura, que si Godou entraba a otra escuela, ellas entrarían con él, por lo cual no se preocuparían por la escuela, pero de la nada el celular de Shizuka sonó, cuando contesto se sorprendió de ver quien hablaba.

Abuelo que es lo que pasa… bueno si, pero eso que tiene que ver… bueno no, eso es algo que no se pude planear… ese caso es diferente… enserio, pero que pasara con… entiendo, ya te lo paso… toma Onii-chan, el abuelo quiere hablar contigo – Dijo Shizuka pasándole el celular a su hermano.

Bueno… si el terremoto fue nuevo y pensar que los datos se perderían… que, una nueva escuela, pues no se cual escoger y menos con que datos pedir la entrada… una escuela sin examen de ingreso, suena bien pero, donde empezaría… en 1ro con Shizuka… creo que es lo mejor, bueno iremos entonces a esa escuela, hasta luego – Dijo Godou colgando el celular y dándoselo a su hermanita – Parece ser que iremos a la misma escuela y en el mismo grado, aunque faltaría decir que es posible en el mismo salón.

Bueno no es nada que no podamos resolver, además de que no hay nada de malo, de esa manera podrás ayudarme cuando este en problemas Onii-chan, pero que será de Liliana-san, Erika-san, Mariya-Senpai y Ena-san – Comento Shizuka preocupada por las "amigas" de su hermano.

No te preocupes por nosotras, veras que nos ira bien, por ahora sería bueno que ayudemos con las maletas, ya que estamos aquí, sería malo no ayudarlos – Fue para sorpresa de todas, la idea de Erika, por lo cual ayudaran.

Todos ayudaron con la mudanza, las cajas, las maletas, cosas de la casa, pero Erika subió junto con Lili a la bodega, encontrando un cofre, muy antiguo, pero parecía tener cosas dentro, sacaron el cofre y lo pusieron en la sala, además de que llamaron a Godou y Shizuka, los cuales al ver el cofre les entro una curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro, ya que no recordaban que había dentro, por lo cual lo abrieron.

Ya recuerdo, con nuestros recuerdos de la infancia, aquí está mi oso de peluche, la 1ra cinta que me regalo Onii-chan, el 1er regalo de Onii-chan, el 1er dibujo que me regalo Onii-chan, vaya que nostalgia… mira Onii-chan, una foto de nosotros y Haru-nee – Dijo Shizuka mostrando una foto de ella muy pequeña, de un Godou igual pequeño y una joven chica de cabello negó.

Haru-nee? – Pregunto Mariya menor inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Cuando éramos niños, mi hermano se hizo amigo de una niña muy tímida, pero que era alumna en un dojo, por lo cual practicaba el uso de la espada, mi hermano y Haru-nee se hicieron amigos muy rápidos y Haru-nee se había hecho muy cercana a Onii-chan, pero un día se tuvo que ir y no la volvimos a ver – Explico Shizuka a Hikari y a las demás chicas.

Entonces esa niña que Godou conoció de más pequeño y hace tiempo que no la ver ¿Verdad? – Volvió a Preguntar Erika.

Así es, mi hermano y ella eran muy unidos, cuando jugaban aquí Haru-nee siempre estaban juntos, comían juntos, dormían juntos, jugaban juntos, se bañaban juntos y jugábamos a la casita y Onii-chan con Haru-nee eran el papa y la mama – Fue lo que dijo Shizuka.

Erika estaba interesada como un tanto celosa de esa niña, pero no podía hacer nada, ella era una amiga de la infancia de Godou y ella no, pero solo continuaron con el equipaje, hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron a sus hogares y veían una forma de estar con su amo/rey Kusanagi Godou.

Unos días después se fueron de la casa de su abuela, esa librería de la 2da guerra, se despidieron y esperaron que su abuelo no la dejara pero de lo que ya está, se retiraron y se dirigieron a su nueva escuela, además de ver la sorpresa que dijo su abuelo encontrarían en la escuela, cosa dejaba con curiosidad a los hermanos Kusanagi, en su nueva vida en su nueva escuela, la escuela Tenbi.

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo, esperaba hacerlo más largo, pero si lo hacía seria con el capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado y que disfruten de este Fic.**_


	2. El 1er día y las maldiciones del rey

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, así que si más, que empieze la historia._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El 1er Día y Las Maldiciones Del Rey._**

En un día tranquilo, Godou dormía tranquilamente, aunque en su sueño era algo extraño, él se movía de lado a lado, ya que en el sueño del rey, una tormenta, una isla, muchas chicas y un chico pervertido, unas batallas, un secuestro falso, batallas entre "amigos/enemigos", una pelea en la cual involucraba a su hermanita, una batalla contra un dios en la cual su hermana y algunas mujeres anteriores estaban.

El rey se movía de lado a lado, luego se escuchó su nombre de 2 voces, lo que lo llevo a despertarse con un poco de sudor, recordando todo su "sueño", mientras respiraba agitadamente, luego alzo su mirada y noto a su pequeña hermanita Shizuka un tanto preocupada, Godou solo puso su mano en su cabeza y la revolvió con una sonrisa en cara, lo que causo un ligero sonrojo en su hermana, mientras al otro lado una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo y unos ojos color azul oscuro, llevaba una camisa negra azulada de manga larga con unas líneas blancas en las partes inferiores de la camisa y en las mangas, además de que usaban unas faldas de color blanco con líneas rojas en la parte inferior de la falda, como la de Shizuka, ya que eran los uniformes de la nueva escuela a la que iban, la única diferencia era que la de Shizuka que tenía su corbata color verde y la de la otra joven era de color rojo.

\- Mo, Godou, es el 1er día y piensas quedarte dormido, acaso el tiempo que no nos vemos y te has convertido en un holgazán, no me lo puedo creer – Dijo la hermosa joven de cola de caballo.

\- No es cierto, además siempre hay una 1ra vez para todo, no es que sea un holgazán o algo parecido, solo es que me quede dormido, así que no saques conclusiones apuradas Haru-nee, que soy bastante responsable – Fue la respuesta a su defensa de Godou a la joven llamada Haru-nee.

\- Si claro, pero si es cierto, entonces vístete y vámonos a la escuela – Dijo Haruko a su amigo de la infancia.

\- Hai – Dijo Godou parándose y tomando su ropa, para luego entrar en el baño y cambiarse.

Al terminar los 3 salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela, donde Godou y Shizuka tendrían su nueva vida escolar, aunque por dentro los 2 hermanos Kusanagi se sentían algo solitarios, ya que no estaban sus 3 dolores de cabeza y su fantástica senpai para una y sus 4 molestias pero encantadoras dolores de cabeza con ellos, pero Godou se imaginaba que no sería eterno, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro.

\- Pero sin duda esta es cuela suena muy… conveniente – Dijo Shizuka rompiendo el silencio entre los jóvenes, ganando una mirada de los mayores – Digo, es una escuela normal con dormitorios, sin examen de ingreso y decide hacerse mixta, sin duda es algo… conveniente – Dijo Shizuka, dando un punto a los 2.

\- Cierto, pero eso es bueno, al menos obtendremos una gran y divertida vida escolar los 3 – Dijo Haruko con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso es bueno… "Más si ellas no están para molestarme" – Dijo/Pensó Godou, aunque por dentro deseaba volver a ver sus "amigas".

\- Bien, ahora les contare algo – Dijo Haruko a sus 2 amigos de la infancia y a sus hermanitos – Ven esa montaña – Dijo apuntando la gran montaña en el centro del bosque – El festival del instituto ha tenido grandes cambios.

\- A que te refieres – Pregonaron ambos hermanos Kusanagi.

\- Ah, sí… como construir un gran escenario para una fiesta – Dijo Haruko.

\- ¿Fiestas? – Pregunto Godou a Haruko.

\- Sip… incluso algunas estudiantes se disfrazan de sacerdotisas y hacen bailes tradicionales – Dijo Haruko.

\- En serio, pero si apenas inicia el año, además eso no suena como una actividad normal, que clase de escuela usa a sacerdotisas para un evento en inicio de calces – Pregunto Godou a Haruko al sonar un tanto extraño eso, pero en un movimiento este se tropieza con algo.

Godou termina por perder el equilibrio pero a comparación de cierto personaje de gran Harem de cabello naranja y que siempre termina cayendo de manera inapropiada con alguna chica, cuyo nombre es Yuki Rito… En alguna parte de otro universo, el mismo Peli naranja estornuda.

\- Te encuentras bien Rito, te resfriaste – Pregunto una alienígena de cabello rosa y cola al peli naranja.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes Lala, pero creo que alguien me menciono – Respondió Rito.

* * *

Regresando a los animes de antes… Godou cayo de espalda, pero su mano fue más rápida y toco el suelo, pero su pie no se detuvo y unos instantes después, una chica de cabello morado de cuerpo un poco más grande que Shizuka pero nada extravagante, quien en un inicio lograría apartar con un golpe o algo parecido a Godou o a un chico pervertido peli naranja de nombre Takeru, pero en este caso no, pues Godou al caer, termino por patear a la chica en la cara y que su cuerpo de manera casi natural diera un voltereta, la chica cayo al duro suelo con ojos en espiral.

\- Uruchi – Dijo Haruko al reconocer al cuerpo de la joven – Vaya, pero como hiciste eso Godou – Pregunto asombrada por la forma de mover el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia.

\- Nada, solo me tropecé y como consecuencia la golpee con una patada… pero ni yo sabía que podía hacer una voltereta, eso es nuevo – Dijo el peli negro a su hermana de nombre.

\- Sin duda alguna fue en el momento perfecto – Comento Shizuka viendo a su hermano acusadoramente.

\- Oye no me mires así, porque o que motivo tendría yo para golpear a una mujer, cuando esta no me ha golpeado 1ro y me deba defender – Dijo Godou a Shizuka indignado por el comportamiento de su hermana con él.

\- Bueno, en si era muy probable que esto pasara, aunque sería Uruchi quien hubiera golpeado a Godou para quitarlo – Dijo Haruko a sus 2 hermanos menores.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso Haru-Nee – Pregunto Shizuka a su ejemplo de hermana mayor.

\- Lo que pasa es que Uruchi no soporta muy bien a los chicos y suele ser muy violenta con ellos – Dijo Haruko a sus "hermanitos" sobre su Kohai.

Los hermanos más que nada Godou se sorprendieron y alegraron saber esa información y Godou tendría que disculparse por haberla pateado, pero en su defensa no fue su intención sino más bien como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo al peligro, pero eso debía ser imposible.

La joven chica de cabello morado claro, de tez blanca y ojos color verde estaba parándose y viendo a quien le ayudo, al principio puso una sonrisa, pero cuando vio bien eso paso a una de molestia, ya que esperaba ver a su senpai Haruko, en su lugar estaba un joven de tez morena de cabello negro-azulado, Godou, el cual estaba ayudándola a pararse.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención patearte hasta dejarte inocente unos minutos, te juro que me resbale y te patie por puro accidente – Se disculpaba Godou al saber que había hecho aún por accidente, usar violencia.

\- Quien te dio permiso de tocarme maldito cerdo – Dijo enojada la joven peli morada.

\- Oye no tienes que ser grosera, solo trato de ayudar y reparar el error que cometí, no tienes que insultarme – Dijo Godou al ver a la chica la cual lo insulto sin motivo aparente.

\- Claro que la tengo y es que eres un hombre y eso te vuelve un cerdo – Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Sabes que las mujeres son lo que llevan a mal camino a los hombres, además no todos somos iguales y no aceptare que me insulten, trataba de disculparme por mi error, pero ya que me toco a una mal educada para hablar, no pienso continuar con una mujer que no tiene más de 2 neuronas en la cabeza y que además de eso no sabe ni como aceptar un error – Dijo un ya enojado Godou el cual camino sin importarle los pedidos de detenerse de sus hermanas.

\- Eso estuvo muy mal Uruchi – Dijo Haruko en un regaño a su Kohai – Godou tiene razón, no todos los chicos son iguales y él se estaba disculpando, lo que tu hiciste está muy mal – Dijo Haruko en regaño, pero sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su hermanito.

* * *

Godou caminaba pensando en esa forma de actuar que sin duda era nueva para él, con Erika era una cosa diferente, pero su paciencia era muy fuerte, pero casi estallo con esa joven, lo que lo confundía aún más.

 ** _\- [Lo que pasa es que Bishamonte no era un Dios muy paciente y de actitud calmada como usted, Joven Rey Campione]–_** Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Godou – **_[Disculpe que no le haya dicho esto antes, soy yo, Shiva, gracias a Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri puede crear una conciencia que lo ayudara con mi poder y el de mi viejo amigo… pero le recomiendo hable mentalmente de lo contrario la gente pensara que habla solo] –_** dijo el Dios de la destrucción a su asesino.

\- "De acuerdo" – Dijo Godou – "Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Bishamonte en todo esto" – Dijo Godou al dios que le hablaba.

 ** _[Veras, como Bishamonte es un Dios de la guerra, de la suerte para ser precisos, tu actitud es como la de un Espartano por así decirlo, muy poca paciencia y muy explosivo en los mayores casos, por lo cual es posible que vayas perdiendo paciencia con el tiempo si no controlas al 100 x 100 de las habilidades de Bishamonte] –_** Respondió Shiva a Godou.

\- "Una cosa, lo que paso con la patada que le di a Uruchi… también fue por Bishamonte" – Pregunto mentalmente Godou al dios.

 ** _\- [Sí, como Bishamonte era un Dios de la suerte en las Guerras, un Dios Guerrero y si contamos el hecho de que al 1er Dios al cual mataste era Verethragna mejor conocido como el Dios De La Victoria, literalmente eres un Campione de Guerras, tu fuerza es superior al de un ejército de 10.000 espartanos y tus instintos se volverán más salvajes, en pocas palabras, te volverás un Dios que nunca perderá una pelea, con la suerte de Bishamonte y su fuerza tu posibilidad de ganar una batalla, ya sea que sepas que hay una o no, es de un 65% y si entrenas y llegas a dominar el poder de Bishamonte en un 100%, la posibilidad aumenta en un 85% pero con el poder de Verethragna esa posibilidad te vuelve invencible] –_** Dijo Shiva.

\- "Espera un momento, eso es imposible, yo apenas y puedo con el poder del viejo Susano con la encarnación del toro, sin él no hay forma de que pueda dar pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo" – Dijo Godou.

 ** _\- [No lo has notado verdad] –_** Dice Shiva y nota la confusión de su maestro **_– [Tu cuerpo obtuvo un incremento de fuerza al matar al Dios Bishamonte, eras tan fuerte como para cargar a un León sin mucho problema]._**

\- "Como es eso posible" – Pregunto Godou impresionado por esa nueva información.

 ** _\- [Verás, Bishamonte al ser un dios guerrero, su fuerza aun cuando no era tan fuerte como Hércules, su fuerza era conocida como uno de los dioses más fuertes, su poder le daba la posibilidad de detener a una estampida de leones, elefantes, rinocerontes e Hipopótamos sin mucho problema, por eso al matar a un dios cuyo poder está reflejado en fuerza, el Campione obtiene un incremento de fuerza dependiendo del poder del dios, por eso ahora eres capaz de cargar un león, con entrenamiento podrías cargar 8 y hacer malabares con ellos] –_** Dijo mentalmente Shiva **_– [Por eso es que te diré que tengas cuidado con el poder que uses y cuando usarlo] –_** Y con eso terminó de hablar sobre el poder de su amigo.

\- "Ya veo" – Dijo Godou – "Luego me preocupo por eso, ahora tengo que buscar cómo llegar al edificio donde se hará la bienvenida de los alumnos" – Dijo mentalmente Godou al ver que estaba algo perdido.

 ** _\- [Porque no le preguntas a la joven que está colgada de cabeza en ese árbol] –_** Godou miro a todos lados hasta visualizar a una loli rubia colgada en una rama dejando ver unas pantis algo pervertidas color moradas, Godou trago con fuerza **_– [Sabes, muchos dicen que los grandes héroes de las guerras, tenían una suerte con las mujeres tan grande, que se encontraban con bellezas de gran magnitud solo para ellos y eso si hablamos de los Harems que tenían y sin duda es cierto] –_** Comento el dios de la destrucción al saber la suerte de Godou tras acabar con el dios de la guerra.

\- "Cállate" – Grito mentalmente Godou al dios y se acercó a la joven quien colgaba de una rama.

\- …Pero sería más interesante saber el motivo de la disputa – La joven aparentemente comentaba algo antes de que se acercara al joven rey.

\- Disculpe – Dijo Godou pero fue ignorado – Disculpe – Volvió llamar y el mismo resultado – Disculpe – Y nuevamente ignorado – DISCULPE – Ahora grito y eso hizo que la joven se sorprendiera y al ver al joven rey.

La joven quien era de un tamaño casi del de Uruchi o Shizuka, de cabello rubio y ojos verde pasto, quien llevaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela pero con la corbata roja, al ser impresionada perdió su concentración y cayó sobre Godou, el cual trato de atraparla y este se tropezó y ambos cayeron.

Los 2 sentían un ligero dolor al sentir el choque, pero también sentían los labios cálidos, al abrir los ojos, los labios de ambos estaba juntos, sus labios tocándose la una a la otra, rápidamente se separaron, Godou tenía un sonrojo como la joven rubia.

\- Lo siento no era mi intención, estaba perdido y no sé cómo llegar a la ceremonia, por eso cuando la vi pensé en pedirle que en dijera como llegar, no pensaba que esto pasaría, lo siento no era mi intención – Decía Godou a la joven rubia.

\- Himegami – Dijo ella con una voz un tanto calmada pero aun así enojada, pero eso confundió a Godou – Mi nombre es Himegami Kodama, ese es mi nombre y si sales por ese lado y vas todo recto llegaras al gimnasio donde se hará la ceremonia de entrada en Tenbi – Dijo Himegami a Godou.

\- Entendido muchas gracias a y yo soy Kusanagi Godou, es un placer – Dijo levantándose y corriendo hacía donde se le indico.

 _\- Acaso no está enojada Ojuo –_ Pregunto un fantasma de cabello de fuego y ropa roja con una pipa a la joven rubia.

\- No, ya que considero que podre vengarme más pronto de lo que creo – Dijo con malicia Himegami, dejando en duda a su espíritu.

* * *

Godou corrió hasta que visualizo el gimnasio, pero delante de ella estaba su hermanita la cual no parecía muy feliz, Godou sintió un escalofríos en su espalda al pensar en el sermón de su hermana, con un suspiro llego a donde estaba su hermana.

\- Se lo que dirás, pero no fue mi culpa, me perdí – Dijo Godou esperando calmar la furia de su hermana.

\- Lo sé y no te hubieras perdido si no te hubieras ido de lado de Haru-nee – Dijo Shizuka enojada con su hermano, pero con un suspiro abrazo a su hermano – Dime que no te metiste en problemas – Dijo ella con un poco de preocupación.

\- No pasó nada, entremos está por comenzar la inauguración – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa.

Los 2 entraron y se sentaron en sillas juntas, Godou miraba el escenario con algo de tranquilidad, no estaban ninguna de sus 4 "esposas", pero eso lo hacía aburrido, pero conociéndolas como las conoce, solo sería tiempo para que entraran en la escuela y hagan de las suyas, de la nada se escuchó el sonido del micrófono y una hermosa mujer joven de cabello violeta con ojos rojizos quien llevaba un una camisa de manga larga de color rojo-violeta y una minifalda negra, que era un tanto ajustado resaltando sus pencos de copa I y sus caderas, Godou se sonrojo algo, pero Shizuka estaba molesta por cómo la gente tenía una proporción abrumadora.

\- Hola a todos soy su directora, mi nombre es Rokujou Minori, y antes que nada, felicidades a todos los alumnos por entrar a la academia Tenbi, es un gusto tenerlos en esta escuela, pero antes del todo, tengo que contarles algunas cosas de esta escuela – Dijo la directora de manera muy animada.

\- Espero que no sea nada fastidioso – Dijo en un susurro Godou al no querer más que un tiempo de vida tranquila.

\- Por supuesto que será algo tranquilo, no todo siempre tiene que ser problemático – Susurro como respuesta Shizuka a su hermano.

\- Hablamos de personas que conoce nuestro abuelo – Shizuka no dijo nada tras la mención de ese punto.

\- En realidad no estoy acostumbrada a dar largas charlas, por lo cual ir directo al punto, el lema de la escuela es _"Mentalidad, Belleza y Físico"_ y eso significa que física y mentalmente deben ser fuertes pero nunca perdiendo su belleza, este lema seguirá siendo así, incluso si nuestro colegio haya sido pasado como uno Mixto – Dijo la directora a los estudiantes – Esta idea es para que nuestros alumnos y alumnas entrenen entre sí, mientras ellos siguen las reglas, pueden elegir entre _"Enamorar" o "Batirse en duelo"._

\- Eh – Dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez.

\- Como ustedes sabrán, ya conocerán a nuestras Kagura-Hime, lo que conlleva a que se haga un baile y un torneo, donde se elijan a los 8 nuevos usuarios de los Maken-Kis (Objetos/armas mágicas) – Dijo la directora, confundiendo aún más a los hermanos Kusanagi – Energía espiritual, poder mágico, existen muchas formas de llamar a estos poderos, pero nosotros simplemente lo llamaremos **_[Elementos]_** , pero… no creen que sería un prometedor futuro, si ustedes se hacen con el poder de uno de los 8 Maken-Kis y tener el poder de los Elementos – Pregunto Minori a sus alumnos – Quizás… Pero como no tenemos los originales y solo son 8, les daremos a cada uno de ustedes un Maken que vaya con su personalidad y su forma de ser, así que disfruten de estos 3 años y traten de controlar el Elemento… pero mejor no me escuchen y véanlo por sus propios ojos – Dijo Minori para recibir unas pelotitas – Gracias.

\- Qué – No salían de su asombro los 2 hermanos.

\- Oye, esto es un juego, acaso es un juego – Pregunto Godou a su hermana.

\- Y que voy a saber yo y parece ser muy cierto – Respondió Shizuka a su hermano.

\- Ahora haremos una demostración para divertirnos, así que a los 3 nombres que mencione y el nombre del alumno nuevo, una vez sean mencionado suban al escenario – Dijo la directora animadamente – Y los nombres son… De la clase 2-B, No.6 Kunia Garette y de la misma clase… 2-B, No.7 Shinatsu Azuki, ustedes usarán el escenario detrás de mí – Dijo la Directora – Y después están 2-A, No.20 Himegami Kodama y el novato es... Kusanagi Godou, los 2 por favor suban al escenario – Pidió la directora.

\- Ya empiezo a maldecir a ese viejo de pacotilla – Dijo Godou dirigiéndose al escenario.

\- Una cosa más, como es una demostración el duelo se definirá en 3 minutos, pero no se preocupen tenemos al grupo de medicina en el lugar, por lo cual pueden ir con todo – Dijo Minori a las 2 chicas delante de ella.

Una era de la misma edad de Godou de cabello rojo corto, un poco más abajo del cuello con ojos color morado, llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino y con su corbata rojo, tenía una curita en la parte superior de su nariz, la otra también tenía el uniforme femenino con la corbata roja y tenía el pelo ondulado largo atado en una cola de caballo de color azul-gris con ojos azul mar claro.

\- Ojojo, que nos enfrentemos en este lugar, aun cuando no podemos terminar la otra pelea, no crees que sea el destino, no crees Azuki-chan - Dijo la peli azul.

\- Si, con esto podemos arreglar eso de una vez y por todas – Dijo la pelirroja a su contrincante.

\- Ojojo, pero no crees que hay cosas que podemos hacer en este "Duelo de demostración", así que sin importar que, si yo gano, me lo devolverás – Aposto la joven peli azul.

\- De acuerdo, ya que eres una obstinada jovencita, si yo gano, tú dejaras de hacer duelos respecto a ese tema – Dijo Azuki.

\- Bien, que empiece el duelo – Dijo la directora.

\- Entendido – Duelo aceptado – _**[Espada Mágica: Guadaña]** _ – Dijo la joven peli azul desvainando una espada y convirtiéndola en una guadaña y lanzando una ráfaga de aire.

\- "Imposible, una espada en forma y uso de una guadaña" – Pensó Godou al ver eso.

\- La espada mágica –Guadaña – Es un Maken que usa el poder de emitir una onda de impacto, según el deseo de su usuario, de tal manera que su ataque pareciera una guadaña – Explicó la contrincante de Godou, Himegami.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Godou pero sin entender cómo diablos es eso posible.

\- Aunque con alguien que tiene al "águila feroz", esa velocidad no es nada – Dijo Kodama.

De la nada la peli azul miro al cielo y observo a la pelirroja, la cual estaba casi en pleno vuelo, lo que sorprendió a todos, para luego ver como la peli azul cargaba aire y la lanzaba, pero la peli roja logró moverse impulsándose en el aire con las botas, siendo posible escuchar "Tacón Mágico: Halcón.- Remontar" y después quedar a espaldas de la peli azul y cuando ella girara, viera el pie de Azuki a centímetros de su cara.

\- Bien, eso es suficiente – Dijo la directora – La ganadora de esta batalla es Shimatsu Azuki.

\- No puedo creerlo, perder contra ella de nuevo – Dijo desanimada la joven peli azul.

\- Ey, es tu culpa por no haberte concentrado y hablar mucho durante el duelo, acaso no sabes que las palabras no son poder en una pelea – Dijo Azuki, enojando a Godou tras decir esas palabras al sentir como alguien pisaba su orgullo – Si no hubieras bajado la guardia en ese momento, entonces habrías esquivado ese último ataque fácilmente – Dijo Azuki a su oponente – Sabes deberías olvidarte de eso de una vez.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Barrette a Azuki – Oh mi pobre oso de peluche, a partir de ahora, mi pobre peluche será abrazado fuertemente pro Azuki-chan mientras sus lágrimas caen a la almohada – Dijo la peliazul con ganas de molestar a Azuki, lo que rápidamente logró.

\- "Esto está lejos de ser normal, cuando vea a ese anciano lo matare… pero ahora que hago, no puedo controlar mi fuerza y no quiero lastimar de seriedad a mi ponente" - Pensaba Kusanagi preocupado.

 ** _\- [No te preocupes Asesino mío, te aseguro que nada bueno pasará con tu poder, de seguro destruyes todo lo que golpees y provoques un gran caos en tu pelea] –_** Dijo el dios de la destrucción a su Campione.

\- "Eso no me ayuda para nada Shiva" – Regaño mentalmente Godou al dios.

 ** _\- [Lo siento, era broma] –_** Reía a lo bajo el dios ** _– [Pero no te preocupes, el poder de Bishamonte se adaptará a tu oponente] –_** Dijo el dios.

\- "A qué te refieres" – Preguntó el asesino de dioses.

 ** _\- [Verás, el poder que te da Bishamonte es equilibrado para cada oponente, si pelearas con la chica pelirroja tu fuerza sería la misma que la que usarías contra un animal grande, si es contra la peli azul sería la fuerza contra un animal en crecimiento y la fuerza que tendrás contra la rubia será la misma que la que usarías para derrotar a animales cachorros principiantes, aclaró que todos carnívoros y fuertes, como Leones, Tigres, Lobos y cualquier otro que pienses] –_** Respondió Shiva a Kusanagi.

\- "Entonces la fuerza que tengo en cada pelea es la fuerza que necesito para cada oponente" – Pregunto Godou a su "maestro".

 ** _\- [Sí, en pocas palabras, eso dará una batalla justa, como lo haría Bishamonte, por otro lado, Bishamonte sabe cómo utilizo mis poderes, la niña no tiene nada de poder físico pero sí espiritual, si vas muy en serio es posible que hagas un potente ataque mío, relaja la mente y así evitarás usar una cantidad de energía innecesaria] –_** Dijo Shiva a Godou.

\- "Espera, quieres que vaya en serio contra la niña" – Preguntó Godou al dios.

 ** _\- [Sí, es una batalla el honor de los 2 está en juego, si no actúas como si quisieras ganar la batalla, sería como reírse en su cara, por eso, pelea no en serio pero sí con una actitud de un guerrero] –_** Dijo el dios a su asesino.

\- "Comprendo" – Dijo Godou rezando porque nada malo pase.

\- Oye – Llamó la atención de Godou la loli rubia que conoció en la mañana – Pareces nervioso, eso no es bueno, relaja tus hombros, no querrás dar una pelea peor que las de ellas, ¿verdad?, además basta con que te pongas en pose de Karate y deja que me haga cargo, así nos evitamos problemas.

\- "Todo estará bien… ¿verdad?, aunque su oponente sea Himegami-senpai… Hmm, sigo preocupada" – Pensaba Haruko al ver a su "hermanito" y su rival.

Himegami se retiró al estar cerca el tiempo de combatir entre los 2.

\- "Ahora me vengare, no solo vio mis pantis, sino también robó mi 1er beso y por alguna razón no me agrada y siento ciertos nervios con él" – Pensaba Himegami.

 _\- En qué piensa Ojuo-sama –_ Pregunto el espíritu de fuego a su señora.

\- Preocupado por mí, Dios del fuego… no te preocupes, no lo matare…. Al menos no por ahora – Dijo Himegami a su espíritu – Dios del rayo.

\- _Qué pasa_ – pregunto un espíritu de pelo rubio parado con una ropa parecida al espíritu de fuego pero rojo y con ojos amarillos, que dejaba libre electricidad.

\- Quiero que pongas una bomba de rayo temporizada en el corazón del chico, por lo que veo, él no sabe cómo contrarrestar ataques de – Elemento – Y tampoco ha aprendido sobre cómo defenderse, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muriese.

\- _Ojou, cree que es demasiado por un simple chico que solo le vio las Pantis y le robo su 1er Beso, no se ha metido con usted, no le veo nada de gracia y menos si es delante de tanta gente –_ Decía el espíritu de fuego.

\- Lo sé, pero mi sangre y mi cuerpo no se sienten cómodos con él, se alteran y siento que es lo que debo hacer – Explicó Himegami a su espíritu.

\- Bueno Novato, da tu mejor golpe – Anímico la directora a Godou, sin saber cómo iría la pelea.

Ambos combatientes se pusieron en sus lugares, Godou simplemente se relajó como le había dicho Shiva y después miró a su oponente, la cual empezó cargar energía en su mano y corrió hacía él.

Godou espero para que terminara pronto pero algo o alguien le dijo lo contrario.

 ** _\- [Rey, si no esquiva ese ataque morirá] –_** La voz de Ame no Murakumo lo hizo reaccionar y con una gran agilidad salto al otro lado, dejando pasar a Himegami.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos otra vez, pero Godou empezó respirar, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, luego abrió los ojos y se puso en una pose de combate, las piernas separadas, la derecha hacia enfrente y la izquierda detrás y su puño derecho cerca de su cabeza y la izquierda un poco más alejada.

Himegami cargo otro ataque y fue nuevamente a tratar de golpear a Godou y a unos centímetros del golpe, Godou salto y empujo con su pie la cabeza de Himegami y esta avanza hasta tropezarse, después se para, pero es recibida con una patada en el estómago que le saca el aire y haciendo que lo agarrara mientras se inclinaba adelante con dolor.

Godou se acercó a ella y este la miro.

\- Un guerrero jamás va en serio contra alguien no lo está y no tiene intenciones de ir en serio, pero si vas tan en serio como para matar a tu oponente…. Entonces te mostraré que contra un guerrero no se juega la vida tan simplemente – esas palabras eran escuchadas por todos, algunos no tenían ni idea de lo que quería decir.

Himegami se enojó un poco y concentró fuego en su puño y lo lanzó a la cara de Godou, haciendo pensar que fue exagerado, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver como el fuego que sería parecido a un lanzallamas de un Charizard de gran nivel, con un simple soplido desaparecía.

Los alumnos, maestros y los del consejo como senpais estaban impresionados de eso, Godou tras apagar el fuego, con una patada a la barbilla de Kodama la alzó y golpeó su barbilla una vez más, para luego saltar y patearla en una patada descendente, haciendo que chocara en el escenario y cuando regreso al suelo dijera.

\- Esa fue una gran batalla, lamento que haya durado tan poco, pero no negaré que fuiste un gran adversario, ahora me retiro para que puedas recuperarte – Dijo Godou retirándose, hasta que algo lo detiene – Sí que tienes espíritu de combatiente, para pararse y continuar en esta _"batalla de exhibición"_ – Dijo Godou con calma.

\- No me rendiré hasta golpearte una vez – Dijo Himegami con 2 intenciones.

\- Pues, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente – Dijo Godou volteandose.

Muchos alumnos estaban impresionados, en solo 1 minutos o menos, no, menos de un minuto de batalla, era mejor que la 1ra, Himegami salió corriendo, pero Godou ya no estaba.

Arriba de ella Godou cargo una patada y la llevo al suelo – Será mejor que no continúes, no quiero dañarte de gravedad – Con esas palabras Godou esperaba que Himegami entendiera, pero ella forjaba su fuerza contra la de Godou.

Godou suspiro, alzó su pie y reunió energía en su pie, era de un color verde esmeralda y azul cielo, era una energía esférica de tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, donde los senpai sobre todo una, los maestros y alumnos más nuevos como los miembros de ciertas organizaciones veían eso con interés, para golpear cerca de la cabeza pero sin tocarla y que todo el suelo se rompiera hasta dejar un gran oyó de nada en el medio.

\- Con esto, la batalla termina – Dijo Godou alzando a Himegami y cargándola como una princesa, para entregarla a la directora.

Pero incluso ella estaba impresionada por el rango de destrucción del alumno nuevo, eso no era Elemento, no era uno de los 8 Makens, solo era una energía destructora de gran calibre, eso era algo que ninguno de los presentes había visto alguna vez.

El escenario donde estuvieron ahora no era nada más que una simple zona destrozada, Kusanagi Godou, era un alumno con fuerza Hérculiana muy fuerte y un poder sin precedentes.

\- Directora – Minori despertó de su trance al escuchar la voz de Godou – Aquí tiene a Himegami para que la lleve a la enfermería – Dijo Godou normal, el cual estaba apenado por el destrozo que hizo – "Que diablos fue esa actuación, como diablos hice eso y porque actué así".

 _ **\- [Eso es sencillo Asesino Mío, como usted tiene poder de Bishamonte, si se concentra demasiado lograra sacar su poder y su actitud, por eso cuando usted estuvo en problemas, al concentrarse no solo activaste la fuerza de Bishamonte y su habilidad corporal, sino también sacaste su actitud en batalla, por eso actuaste como un guerrero idéntico a Bishamonte] –**_ Dijo Shiva.

 ** _\- [Un ejemplo mejor sería como la actitud que usted toma cuando le cortan la moral, actuó como actuaban los Campiones y como Verethragna al actuar como un victorioso] –_** Dijo la espada de Susanoo a su nuevo dueño.

* * *

Después de un rato, en la enfermería, Himegami abría los ojos lentamente y vio que ya no estaba en el gimnasio.

\- Donde estoy… parece la enfermería – Decía Himegami.

\- No parece, es la enfermería – Dijo una voz a su derecha, encontrándose con Godou.

\- Como llegue aquí – Pregunto al no recordar mucho de la pela.

\- La verdad es que... – Estaba por decir Godou el motivo pero los interrumpen al abrir la puerta.

\- Ya-ho, la directora viene a verte en persona – Dijo Minori entrando con un conjunto deportivo color naranja junto con Shizuka y Haruko – Veo que ya despertaste Himegami-senpai, me alegra ver que todo está bien, de lo contrario me hubiera metido en muchos problemas.

\- Cómo fue que llegue a la enfermería – Pregunto otra vez la rubia.

\- Yo te traje a este lugar después de la gran derrota que tuviste en manos de este joven y vaya que fue increíble, con un poder que desconozco, destrozó todo el escenario y te dejo inconsciente pero intacta – Reveló Minori, aun impresionada por ese joven de cabellera negra-azulada.

\- Entonces perdí la batalla – Dijo Kodama impresionada por eso.

\- Si, con una gran habilidad y una sincronización para todo, como si de un guerrero que está acostumbrado a dar su vida en el campo de batalla se tratara – Dijo Minori describiendo a Godou a la perfección – Pero dejando eso estas bien.

\- Sí lo estoy – Dijo Kodama.

\- Pero cómo fue que hiciste todo eso Kusanagi-san – Pregunto Minori a Godou.

\- Lamento decir que no puedo revelar eso – Dijo Godou al no querer sonar como un loco al contar su poder y no quería que su hermanito lo supiera… por lo menos no ahora.

\- No te obligare, pero yo que tú, me diría rápido como lo obtuviste – Dijo Minori – Ese poder traerá contigo a personas no deseadas – Advirtió Minori a Godou – Ahora tú y tu hermanita regresen a sus cuartos, deben de estar cansados.

Los 2 hermanos asintieron y se retiraron, pero de la nada.

\- Directora, cree que haya otro cuarto disponible, vera, mi compañera de cuarto se ha metido en un culto raro de admiración a niñas pequeñas y casi no duermo por miedo que me haga algo – Dijo Himegami a su directora.

\- Ah entonces no hay problemas, vivirás con ellos – Dijo señalando a los hermanos Kusanagi.

\- QUEEEEE – Gritaron los hermanos Kusanagi y Haruko.

* * *

 ** _Con esto el 1er capitulo llega al fin, además del inicio de esta nueva aventura para Godou y lo diré de una vez, alargare el fic con historias antes de que vayan a la playa._**


	3. El Rey, Las Peleas y el Maken-Ki

**_Reviews.-_**

 ** _Antonio Lara: Me alegro qeu te haya gustado y si pienso continuarla._**

 ** _Veizser.- Bueno era mejor dejarlo divertido._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Rey, Las Peleas Y el Maken-Ki._**

En la enfermería donde se encontraba el joven asesino de dioses, estaba en un silencio fantasmagórico, pero era para poco, ya que la directora había dado una orden irresponsable, causando cierto enojo a cierto anciano de su familia, pero antes de poder hablar con ese anciano, solo podía tratar de cambiar lo que escucho.

– Espere un minuto, sabe lo que acaba de decir – Pregunto el joven Rey a su directora.

– Sí, dije y cito "Puedes vivir con ellos" – Repitió su orden una vez más.

– Usted entiende que yo soy un chico y que un chico duerma en la misma habitación que una chica está mal ¿verdad? – Pregunto un tanto alterado con su directora.

– Pero que se le puede hacer, no podemos dejar a una loli con alguien de un culto a Lolitas, además ya vives con una chica en esa habitación – Dijo con un tono aburrido la directora.

– Sí, pero esa chica es mi hermana y es imposible que le haga algo raro – Exclamo Godou casi al punto de querer hacer un acto de sacrificio humano.

– Es cierto, no hay manera de que ellos hagan algo cuando están relacionados de sangre – Dijo Haruko con la intención de hacer cambiar de parecer a la Directora.

– No – Dijo con simpleza.

– Como asesora de dormitorios no puedo acceder a que ese acto sea realizado – Dijo poniendo en este asunto su poder sobre los dormitorios y compañeros de cuarto.

– Yo soy la jefa – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, callando a Haruko – Por lo cual, esto es una decisión, prepara tus cosas para el cambio Himegami – Dijo la directora retirándose del lugar, dejando a los 2 hermanos y a su hermana en un estado de shock.

– No lo permitiré, si así son las cosas yo también vivero con ellos, soy la única que puede dormir con Go-kun – Dijo casi en un tono infantil Haruko que se sonrojo al saber lo que dijo y Godou también se sonrojo, por vergüenza de ese antiguo apodo y por lo dicho de su "hermana".

– Hecho – Dijo con una sonrisa de Cheshire la directora sonrojando aún más a Haruko.

* * *

Los hermanos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a su habitación que casi parecía una casa, entraron y subieron a su habitación y Shizuka quiso romper el silencio entre los 2 con una pregunta que su cerebro no dejaba de preguntarse.

– Que fue eso que hiciste en esa batalla – Pregunto Shizuka a su hermano.

– No te lo puedo decir – Dijo desviando la mirada de su hermana.

– Por qué no puedes – Pregunto Shizuka molesta por esa respuesta.

– Por 2 motivos, el 1ro es que me creerías un loco y el 2do y más importante es que no quiero que te envuelvas en eso y te lastimes – Dijo Godou a su hermana.

– Pero quiero saberlo, soy tu hermana, si es peligroso quiero saber lo que mi hermanito está haciendo o hará – Dijo Shizuka sentándose a lado de su hermanita.

– Es una larga historia y muy increíble – Dijo Godou a su hermanita.

– Tenemos tiempo – Dijo Shizuka.

Entonces con un suspiro Godou empezó a contarle a Shizuka las cosa que le habían pasado desde su viaje a Italia hasta el encuentro contra Lancelot y los Dioses por los cuales tuvieron que dejar su antiguo colegio, claro que al inicio Shizuka no se lo creía y pidió pruebas y cuando Godou mostró la Ame no Murakumo, Shizuka no se lo quería creer.

Su hermano había pasado por mucho, y también supo cómo empezó la relación entre Erika, Seishun, Liliana y Ena, a la vez que se molestó o tal vez solo se puso celosa de esa hermana jurada que tenía, pero solo abrazo a su hermano.

– Entiendo… pero no vuelvas a hacer esconderme nada, no me gusta, ya que tienes ese poder y solo peleas porque eres el único que puede, lo perdonare, pero si me prometes que te cuidaras, te perdonare – Dijo Shizuka y su hermano acaricio su cabeza.

– Sí es una promesa – Dijo Godou.

La hermana con una gran sonrisa solo abrazo aún más a su hermanito, después de un rato las 2 nuevas inquilinas llegaron, lo que causo un suspiro en Godou, en serio que no tenía ganas de que algo como eso pasara, pero no podía hacer nada.

Himeragi y Haruko tomaron 2 habitaciones, cada uno en cuartos distintos, por lo cual no había problemas, así que simplemente comieron y se fueron a dormir para el día de mañana.

Godou se levantó y miró que aún era de noche, miro su reloj y noto que aún faltaban cerca de 3 horas para que saliera el sol, pero entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 ** _– [Puede que sea temprano pero aprovechando que aún faltan 3 horas sería buena idea que entrenes mi poder y el de Bishamonte] –_** Dijo Shiva a su asesino **_– [El practicar la espada no es mala idea] –_** Aconsejo al saber que Godou no usaba en peleas a la legendaria y verdadera Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri.

– "Está bien" – Dijo Godou en su mente ya que no sentía que podría volver a dormir, entonces noto como algo lo abrazaba.

* * *

En una parte cercana de los dormitorios se encontraba un gran terreno que una vez estuvo llena de vida con plantas y demás, ahora solo era tierra destrozada y muy aplastada con grandes cheques que gracias a Dios estos no producían un terremoto, pero la causa de eso era un joven de cabello negro-azulado quien estaba entrenando.

Kusanagi Godou estaba cerca de su dormitorio practicando el poder de Shiva, el poder de la destrucción lo que no era nada sencillo, ya que tenía que calculas la cantidad de energía usada en cada puño para poder evitar grandes destrucciones ya que su poder era literalmente la de un verdadero Dios y menos se diga si sale el poder de Bishamonte, pero según Shiva era mejor acostumbrarse 1ro a su poder y luego el de su amigo.

Pero entonces algo detuvo al joven Campione y eso fue un ruido y cuando volteo a ver qué pasaba se encontró con una hermosa cabellera dorada como el sol atado en una cola de caballo, unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismo mar, era una hermosa chica, pero quien nada más usaba su ropa interior negro semi erótico que usaba un guante de una armadura con una espada.

Godou quien miraba a los ojos a la chica se sonrojo cuando veía el par de atributos que llevaba la chica, que era posiblemente una talla copa-H ya que parecían rivalizar con las de Haruko, pero quitándose eso de la mente le dijo.

– Aléjate de aquí es muy peligroso – Dijo Godou a la misteriosa pervertida.

– Hola mi nombre es Espada Love y por lo que veo te has divertido entrenando – Dijo la ahora conocida como Espada al rey – Vi tu pelea y quise probar mi fuerza contigo – Dijo Espada pero Godou respondió mientras se daba vuelta.

– No – Entonces movió su cabeza a un lado y miro como paso un misil de aire – Conque "no" no es una respuesta – Dijo mirando a Espada con unos castaños ojos brillantes.

Espada entonces salió corriendo con sus puños cargados de elemento, pero entonces Godou salto y esquivo el golpe mientras juntaba en su mano poder destructivo y golpeo a Espada en la espalda, pero ella se recuperó en el aire y volvió a correr contra Godou.

Godou entonces corrió contra ella y con sus pesos empezó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos puños eran detenidos, cada uno golpeaba y defendía con una mano, entonces se alejaron y se volvieron a juntar, donde Godou incrementaba su fuerza cada minuto por los poderes de Bishamonte.

Separados Espada se quitó su sostén, Godou miro el cuerpo desnudo superior de Espada y noto como su cuerpo era muy bueno para la lucha, ya que podía sentir como es que su cuerpo había sido duramente entrenado.

Espada saco su espada y Godou libero un gran poder que esta vez no se molestaba en controlar, entonces se lanzaron una vez más a la batalla, la espada de Espada y los puños de destrucción de Godou, ambos chocaban levantando el polvo y creando cráteres por la fuerza del impacto, donde a su vez ambos lados no se rendían.

La espada se movía rápidamente y Godou reunía mucho fuerza destructora, golpeando con fuerza la zona donde viera la espada de su oponente y la detuviera, entonces continuaron su pelea hasta que llego el punto donde todo terminaría, ambos alejados del otro y juntando su poder.

Godou y Espada salieron corriendo contra el otro pero Godou se resbalo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Espada que a su vez toco el suelo y cayó bajo Godou.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos y más aún cuando sus labios fueron unidos, Godou se separó un poco y abrió la boca para disculparse pero fue detenido cuando Espada bajo la cabeza de Godou y esta metió su lengua en su boca, pero Godou entonces metió la suya en al de ella y empezó una guerra que ni por un segundo Godou perdió, Espada era la que estaba siendo controlada por el beso de Godou.

Cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron y una hilo de saliva juntaba la lengua de Espada con la de Godou.

– Es una manera única de detener una batalla – Dijo Espada – Por cierto ese fue mi 1er beso – Godou ahora no sabía si estar enojado o nervioso – Ahora párate y entrenemos – Dijo ella confundiendo a Godou – Pero si quieres continuar con esto está bien – Y Godou rápidamente se paró – Qué lástima.

– No es una lástima, no deberías besar al 1er hombre que veas – Dijo Godou quien curiosamente se sentía algo más tranquilo regañando a la rubia delante de él.

– No en realidad estoy sorprendida, pero por algún motivo pensé "Oh debo de besarlo" y eso hice, pero no sé porque eso paso por mi mente, aunque una vez que lo hice no me arrepiento – Dijo algo juguetona sonrojando a Godou – Bueno veamos, que es lo que entrenas.

– Eh – Dijo Godou por el repentino cambio de plática – Ah sí, estaba practicando como controlar el poder que uso para mis ataques – Entonces Espada puso su mano en su barbilla dejando ver a Godou el movimiento de sus pechos – Toma – Dijo dándole a Espada su chamarra, entonces ella lo vio – Una chica no deberías estar desnuda frente a un hombre y menos en la noche cuando hace frío – Espada impresionada se puso la chamara.

– Qué te parece esto – Dijo Espada – Trata de imaginar que la energía pasa a tu cuerpo y que manda una parte a tu mano pero lo ves como un vaso, lo único que tienes que hacer es llenar el vaso a la cantidad necesaria – Godou entendió en su mayoría lo que Espada quiso decir.

Godou entonces imagino como una mínima porción salía a su mano y golpeo la roca, pero como el poder era tan puro y no era tan inestable como los 1ros, al golpear una roca no solo la roca sino la tierra misma tembló y la roca se rompió hasta parecer o hasta ser polvo.

Godou se impresiono si eso fuera un vaso solo estaría con un poco de juego.

– Tu poder es muy grande, tan grande que hasta la más diminuta cantidad pude causar grandes destrozos, lo mejor es que dejes de mandar energía y conviertas tu fuerza en ese poder – Godou no entendió lo que quiso decir – Un ejemplo, en vez de lanzar una pelota con el movimiento de un bate, solo tócalo con el bate, de esa manera no se ira volando solo hará un fuera del parque – Dijo de una manera que Godou entendiera y eso hizo.

– Como se supone que use este poder sino puedo concentrarlo – Dijo Godou.

– Un poder incontrolable es solo la forma más pura del poder, si aprendes a minimizar la destrucción entonces lo usaras mejor – Espada explico eso y luego – Me tengo que ir, será mejor que vuelvas, tu temblor sin duda despertó a todo mundo – Entonces Godou noto como era cierto.

* * *

En la sala en la mañana estaba Godou sentado en Dogeza mirando a una enojada Shizuka y a unas confundidas Himegami y Haruko.

– Entonces me explicarías el temblor de la maña y que no estabas en tu cama – Godou estaba aterrado, ni Metis y Wukong eran tan temibles como su hermana.

– Salí a entrenar eso es todo – Dijo la verdad Godou muy nervioso de hacer enojar a su hermanita.

– Y en tu entrenamiento decidiste hacer un temblor – Dijo con claro sarcasmo Shizuka pero confundiendo a Haruko y Himegami al pensar que Godou provoco el temblor.

– No es mi culpa, este poder es nuevo y aun no lo controlo, solo use poca energía y provoco el temblor, no quería provocarlo, es solo que necesito entrenar para que no pase esas cosas – Se excusó Godou pero Himegami y Haruko estaban con la boca en el suelo ya que Godou fue el que creo el temblor.

– Que no se repita – Dijo Shizuka.

– No lo creo – Respondió Godou con cierto miedo por la mirada de su hermana – Sino entreno no poder controlarlo y la única forma de controlarlo es liberándolo y eso provocara que pase muy seguido – Dijo Godou a su hermanita quien suspiro.

– Arréglate no queremos llegar tarde – Dijo liberado a Godou de su regaño.

Godou se alegró de salvarse de ese regaño, entonces subió a su cuarto a ponerse su uniforme, mirando el cielo al esperar un nuevo día… pero en su mente apareció la chica, Espada, y su cuerpo desnudo, sonrojándose, sin duda Erika lo matara cuando aparezca si se enterara del beso con Espada.

Claro si Yuri no la mataba 1ro o Shizuka si no se enteraba aún más temprano que sus esposas.

* * *

En el salón de clases se encontraban Godou y Shizuka, su maestra era una hermosa joven de cabello pelirrojo-castaño largo y ondulado con una tiara morada, unos hermosos ojos color caramelo quien llevaba un suéter blanco con una falda azul, ella debía poseer una talla de Copa-I lo que molestaba una vez más a Shizuka por la ridícula proporciones de las chicas en el instituto.

Entonces la maestra de nombre Amano Tomika hablo.

– Mi nombre es Amano Tomika y seré su profesora de Historia y Literatura – Dijo amablemente la profesora – Y la maestra quien dará E.F (Educación Física) será…

– La gran y todopoderosa directora de la academia Tenbi, Rokujou Minori – Dijo la directora entrando a la vez que interrumpió a Tomika.

– Puede que sea algo repentino pero – Dijo Tomika ignorando la presencia de Minori – Habrá en la enfermería un examen médico así que los chicos y las chicas deberán seguir a sus profesores a la vez que a sus senpais para que nada salga fuera de lugar – Explico Tomika – Ahora chicas por favor sigan a la profesora Rokujou – Dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

– Bien chicas hagan una fila fuera del aula – Pidió la directora.

Las chicas salieron y fueron con la directora dejando a los chicos solos.

– Sensei – Llamo un joven de cabello negro de ojos cafés al lado de Godou – De repente me empezó a doler el estómago – Dijo de manera falsa que noto Godou.

– Ara, ya veo, pero que sea rápido ya que aunque queda tiempo no vayan a llegar tarde – Dijo al grupo en plural por si otra alerta pasaba.

Godou no se sentía muy tranquilo con esa persona fuera de su vista, entonces levanto su mano.

– Sensei – Llamo a la profesora – De la nada mi estómago empezó a doler mucho, cree que pueda ir a que me revisen – Pregunto y la maestra dijo.

– Claro, ve al 1er piso y pide que te chequen – Y Godou salió con la sonrisa de su maestra.

* * *

En un árbol fuera de la escuela estaba Godou buscando al chico que se fue del salón, pero cuando llegó a un árbol lo encontró tirado y con una loli de cabellera rubia que reconoció como Himegami.

– Y yo que esperaba ser el que lo castigara – Dijo Godou al ver al chico en el suelo y Himegami lo vio.

– Viniste a espiar tú también – Pregunto Himegami y Godou negó.

– No soy ese tipo de hombre – Dijo Godou con simpleza – Aunque tampoco me desagradan cuando no tratan con algo que me importe – Dijo revelando el motivo de estar ahí.

– Entonces pensabas ver su hay pervertidos y golpearlos por tratar de ver a tu hermanita – Dijo Himegami a Godou y asintió – Ya veo, eso es bueno – Dijo con total indiferencia.

Entonces Godou tomó al chico cuyo nombre es Usui y se retiró.

* * *

En la enfermería se encontraban todos los chicos en ropa interior, ya que estaban haciendo su examen de físico y por ende debían de estar de esa manera para que todo estuviera bien.

En el caso de Godou era increíble ya que su cuerpo aunque no lo pareciera era bastante fuerte, pero lo que llamaba su atención de todo el mundo era una sola cosa o más bien 2.

Frente a un sonrojado Godou estaba una hermosa mujer de no más 22 a 25 años de cabello azul largo que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, unos hermosos ojos color vino, unos suaves y muy llamativos labios, una cara de una adulta con ciertos toques infantiles, su cuerpo que era un poco más alto que el promedio tenía una muy hermosa figura, unos pechos Copa-K, una delgada cintura con un gran trasero, era la definición de perfecta, claro que hasta Godou notaba eso, su camisa rosada que dejaba ver desde abajo una abertura en los pechos y una minifalda negra era lo que llevaba como una bata de doctor por ser la enfermera.

– Entonces por favor pon tu mano dentro de esta máquina – Dijo a la enfermera pero Godou estaba dudoso.

– Para qué es esa máquina – Pregunto a los ojos de la enfermera para no ver sus atributos.

– Esto es una máquina que sirve para identificar tu [Elemento] y saber que "Imitación" de un Maken debemos darte que combine contigo y tras eso únicamente el Maken y esta máquina se llama el "Detector Maken" – Dijo la enfermera con una dulce sonrisa.

Godou entonces asintió y metió su mano, pero impresionó a la maestra, muy pocos lo tomaban tan bien.

– Vaya, eres el 1ro en tomar muy calmado todo esto, creo que eres el 1er y único hombre que lo ha estado – Dijo la profesora ya que salvo por la vieja generación hubieron 2.

– Me han pasado cosas muy locas en mi vida que esto no es nada – Dijo Godou con tranquilidad.

– Ya veo – Dijo la Enfermera.

Entonces la máquina empezó a brillar y dijo "No hay Maken compatible, no hay Maken compatible" lo que sorprendió una vez más a la enfermera.

* * *

En la oficina de la directora se encontraban la directora Minori Rokujou y la enfermera Aki Nijou junto con Godou y un joven hombre de entre 22 a 25 años de cabello naranja en puntas que tenía una cinta deportiva y unos ojos cafés, además de tener 2 cicatrices en el lado izquierdo de la cara, quien vestía con un traje deportivo negro con una camisa verde, él era el creador de Makens Gen Tagayashi.

– Eso es imposible – Dijo el peli naranja – Mi "Keronbo" es mi arte más importante, es la forma más importante de todas mis creaciones, eso es todo, es imposible que este fallando – Dijo Gen protegiendo a su más preciado invento.

– Pero no encuentra el [Elemento] del chico – Dijo Minori apuntando a Godou.

– Eso es verdad, pero es tan malo el no tener un Maken – Pregunto curioso Godou.

– Lo es – Dijeron ambos maestros.

– Sin un Maken solo queda la fuerza de una persona y sin eso es posible que te metas en líos cuando te reten y aun si rechazas la pelea hay quienes lo usarán fuera de un duelo y solo tu podrás defenderte – Dijo Minori a su alumno.

Godou alzó su mano golpeó el aire y una gran onda de destrucción apareció fuera del área de la escuela y Godou únicamente regreso su brazo a su lugar.

– Bueno puede que no tengas problemas, pero el uso del Maken es muy importante para la escuela – Dijo Minori infantilmente por la forma muy destructiva de su alumno para mostrar la equivocación de la maestra – Entonces cuanto tardaras Gen – Pregunto Minori al creador Maken.

– No tengo datos suficientes y no sé qué tipo de Maken crear para alguien con poderes como los de él – Dijo Gen el gran dilema que tenía en mente.

 ** _– [Asesino mío] –_** Llamó el dios Shiva **_– [Porque no pide algo como esto] –_** Dijo el Dios y Godou entonces dijo.

– Sí es posible me gustaría este Maken si es posible – Dijo contando su idea.

– Para algo como eso me tardare por lo menos un mes o 2, ya que es muy complicado, entonces no diré que será rápido – Advirtió Gen a su alumno quien asintió.

– No importa, dudo que algo malo pase en menos de lo que lo termina – Dijo Godou a su profesor.

* * *

Godou estaba en una banca junto a su hermana viendo un panfleto.

– Puede que esta escuela sea muy libre, pero aun te piden que entres a un club obligatoriamente – Suspiro el chico.

– Y usualmente te unes a un Club relacionado con su Elemento o su Maken, pero ya que Onii-chan no tiene uno, no hay forma de que puedas entrar a un club tan fácilmente – Dijo su hermanita animando a su hermano.

– Y tú ya has entrado a un Club – Pregunto Godou a su hermanita.

– Por supuesto – Dijo Shizuka a su hermano – Estoy en el club del té aunque es diferente al de la escuela – Dijo un poco nostálgica – Y menos ahora que no está Mariya-senpai – Dijo un tanto triste por la ausencia de quien era su ídolo.

– Todo es muy tranquilo sin Erika y las demás – Dijo Godou mirando el cielo – Me pregunto a qué Club unirme.

Entonces mientras pensaba, una persona se acercó y Godou noto que era su hermana.

– Haru-Nee – Llamo Godou y a la mencionada se acercó.

Godou y Shizuka hablaron sobre lo que no encontraban un club para Godou ya que no tenía ni control del [Elemento] y menos tenía un Maken, entonces Haruko dijo.

– Entonces porque no se unen a Kenkeibi – Dijo Haruko pero los hermanos Kusanagi no sabían que era eso – Es como el centro de control de la academia, dejen se lo explico al ser la vicepresidenta – Dijo Haruko – Esta organización se llama "Kenkeibi" y ayuda al consejo estudiantil con problemas que ellos no pueden resolver o entrometerse, pero hay una organización por debajo del consejo estudiantil y que ayuda al Kenkeibi y esta se llama "Madou Shikkoubu" (Consejo disciplinario mágico) el cual está conformado por alumnos de 1ro y 2do año y también ayudan al consejo estudiantil, pero desde hace un tiempo el trabajo en el Kenkeibi ha disminuido su trabajo por las bajas tazas de problemas, pero como la escuela se hizo mixta creemos que se volverá algo muy problemático y ya que soy la presidente tanto el Kenkeibi y el Madou Shikkoubu se han unido y se ha creado la "Madou Kenki Kikou" o abreviado Maken-Ki – Terminó la compleja explicación Haruko.

– Vaya he escuchado algo interesante – Dijo el pervertido peli negro que había sido apaleado por Himegami.

– Y yo que me preguntaba cuando saldrías – Dijo Godou impresionando al joven y a las chicas.

– Lo conoces – Pregunto Haruko y Shizuka.

– Va en nuestra clase, es Keigo Usari – Dijo Godou en un error al recordar su nombre.

– Mi nombre es Usui Kengo – Dijo el ahora conocido como Keigo – Y es un gusto conocerla vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Haruko-senpai – Dijo moviendo una mano que Godou detuvo.

– Espero que cuides la mano – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica.

 ** _– [Odio a los pervertidos] –_** Dijo Shiva a su asesino por el repentino cambio de naturaleza del Campione.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo Kengo.

Entonces una persona llego, una joven de cabello morado de nombre Uruchi.

– Hay problemas, hay un duelo en la fuente de la entrada, debemos hacer algo – Dijo Uruchi y Haruko miro a un árbol.

– Ya oíste Kodama-senpai, espero que puedas hacer tu trabajo como miembro del Maken-ki – Dijo Haruko a la joven loli sentada en el árbol con un libro en mano.

– Y yo que esperaba algo interesante y me llevan con esto – Dijo Himegami – Como sea.

– Entonces Himegami está en el Maken-Ki… yo también quiero unirme – Dijo Kengo que como los presentes corrían para ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

En la fuente de la entrada había una gran multitud, en el medio había una joven de la edad de Haruko quien llevaba el cabello corto peli rojo con unos ojos violetas con una bandita arriba de su nariz, ella era Azuki Shinatsu y su contrincante un joven que llevaba el uniforme pero con las mangas rotas con la camiseta abierta, con una gorra y unas sandalias con su musculoso cuerpo, él era Kurogasa Kai.

Entonces llegaron para ver el alboroto.

– Entonces es Azuki-senpai otra vez – Dijo Haruko en un suspiro al ver la razón de tal disturbio – Entones te lo dejo a ti, Kodama – Dijo Haruko a la joven de cabello rubio.

– Bien entonces ambas partes han decidido que es lo que se apostara en este duelo – Pregunto Himegami a los alumnos en duelo.

– Si yo gano te convertirás en mi novia – Dijo el grandulón, causando cierto enojo en cierto dios destructivo.

– Y si yo gano entonces me dejaras en paz – Dijo Azuki.

– Bien, empezamos la ceremonia del duelo – Dijo Himegami – Aquí mismo ambas partes, dos caminos destinados se entrelazan – Empezó un cantico Himegami – En orden para descubrir tu propio camino, en orden de mostrar tu valor, aquí mismo en Tenbi tenéis que apostar vuestras almas – Seguía conjurando Kodama – En nombre de los hijos del sol – Terminó la oración Himegami.

–Se lo juramos al cielo – Dijeron ambos combatientes.

De la nada Kai salto hacia atrás y vio como Azuki se quedaba quieta.

– Acaso no vas a tomar preparaciones – Pregunto Kai a Azuki un tanto molesto.

– Para que, no las necesito – Dijo Azuki subestimando a Kai.

El molesto chico se lanzó contra Azuki, pero ella antes de recibir el golpe había saltado y se encontraba en el robusto hombro del joven para luego darle una patada, la cual le dolió mucho a Azuki confundiéndola.

– Este es mi Maken, **_[Full Metal]_** y sirve como una coraza, la cual hace mi cuerpo más resistente como el acero – Dijo para dar un golpe y romper la ropa de Azuki dejando ver su ropa interior de rayas azules con blanco, lo que enfurecía más a Shiva.

Azuki entonces miro a Himegami.

– Juez quiero cambiar mi deseo – Dijo Azuki a Himegami – Si gano la batalla entonces quiero que me compre un nuevo uniforme – Entonces Himegami miro a Kai.

– Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Kai.

– Entonces el cambio está hecho – Dijo Himegami.

Azuki fue contra el chico activando su Maken y dándole una patada en el estómago, pero debido a su Maken el joven se confió y algo malo paso y eso fue que fue mandado a volar con un gran dolor.

– Con mi Maken mi fuerza aumenta, es imposible que ganes – Dijo Azuki.

Entonces Kai enojado fue contra Azuki, pero ella con una patada en el estómago terminó la batalla.

– La ganadora es Azuki – Declaró Himegami y la batalla terminó.

Godou como Shizuka aún se sorprendía, pero Shizuka ya era poseedora de un Maken, salvo por Godou que tenía poderes que superaban los de los originales, por lo cual ahora serían las cosas más difíciles.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-*_**

En una oscura habitación se encontraban en una mesa redonda un grupo conformado por 14 personas, todas con capuchas y una persona sentada en un trono rojo, el cual llevaba una capucha roja.

– Entonces probaremos al 7mo – Dijo uno de los de alrededor.

– Él es la llave que dijo el "Oráculo" – Dijo otro.

– Sí es así, entonces ya quiero masacrarlo – Dijo otro con un tono muy sádico.

– Esperarnos hasta que Ouken sea eliminado y así nosotros, [La Orden Del Grial] entraremos en acción – Dijo el líder fuertemente.

* * *

 ** _Con esto acabamos el capítulo 3 de este fic, con la revelación de una organización que van tras cierta persona, que pasará con el Club que escoja Godou y que pasara con Shizuka, acaso algo malo esta por suceder en Tenbi._**

 ** _Sin más que escribir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	4. Maken-Ki y Enfrentamiento

**_Reviews.-_**

 **Jose Luis:**

 _No entiendo lo que quieres decir._

 **Espectro Nocturno:**

 _Muchas gracias, debido a lo difícil que es el pensar en la historia de Maken, debo de esforzarme, en cualquier caso, muchas gracias y que disfrutes del capítulo._

 **Kaminari:**

 _En sí, Takeru no era tan grande en el anime, en el manga era un poco mejor, sobre el formato de diálogo... no sé exactamente cual sea, pero espero que eso no te moleste en la lectura._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.-Maken Ki y Enfrentamiento._**

Una vez el duelo acabó, Godou seguía a Haruko al lugar llamado **[Madou Kenko Kikou]** , abreviado **[Maken-ki]** , donde estaban Godou con Shizuka y con el pervertido de Usui, con la intención de ver el lugar en el cual su hermana pedía que entraran.

Tras un rato de caminar llegaron a una puerta que decía **[Maken-Ki]** y por ende, el cuarto del club, así que Haruko se volteo a ver a sus 2 hermanos menores.

\- Este es el salón del **[Madou Kenko Kikou]** y donde espero que Godou entre - Dijo Haruko con una inocente y suave sonrisa, pero sonrojando a Godou un poco - Los miembros deberían estar dentro, así que porque no entran y saludan - Dijo ella a sus hermanos y a Usui.

\- Himegami-senpai esta dentro - Pregunto Usui a Haruko con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Debería, le pedí que asistiera - Dijo Haruko a Usui.

\- Entonces, disculpen las molesti...as - Dijo Usui con una gran pausa, ya que al abrir, un afilado objeto paso a su lado.

\- Shuriken - Dijo con sorpresa Godou al ver la afilada arma de 4 puntas clavada a la pared.

\- Estas bien Usui-kun - Pregunto Haruko al pervertido joven.

\- Lo siento se me pasó la mano jajaja - Dijo una voz ajena a la de los presentes, entonces vieron de dónde vino esa voz.

Una hermosa joven de una tez morena oscura, un cabello plateado atado hacía arriba como un ala y trenzada bajo su nuca, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas y era incluso más alta que Godou o Haruko, usaba un traje ninja, el cual dejaba ver sus largas como bien formadas y hermosas piernas y resaltaba su enorme busto que era comparable al de Haruko, usaba un tipo de ropa interior blanca atada a los lados y poseía una espada corta.

\- Eso no esta bien Chacha, debes decir "de verdad lo siento" - Dijo otra voz.

Una joven de la edad de Shizuka o de Himegami, un cabello corto negro pero con un mechón que tapaba su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo era de una tonalidad morada oscura, ella parecía una persona muy tímida, una tez clara y usaba el uniforme normal de la escuela, salvo por unas medias blancas con rayas rosas, además de una diadema quien leía un libro BL.

\- Chacha - Dijo Haruko a la gran joven peli platina - Te dije que no lanzaras Shurikens en el salón - Regaño Haruko a la adolescente de tez morena.

\- Entonces puedo practicar mi uso de la espada - Pregunto Chacha a Haruko.

\- Las espadas tampoco están permitidas - Dijo Haruko a Chacha.

\- Aunque que mal por ti Chacha, una inclinación de 30 cm y hubieras dado justo en el blanco - Dijo Himegami a Chacha con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Entonces todos empezaron a leer manga otra vez - Dijo Haruko con un suspiro, pero los presentes tenían una gota de sudor cayendo de sus rostros - Además, Satou-kun, no deberías abandonar tus deberes como secretaria y ponerte a leer mangas - Dijo Haruko a la pequeña niña.

\- Lo siento - Dijo ella arrepentida.

\- Solo termina el trabajo antes de ponerte a leer - Dijo Haruko a la joven de tímida y reservada actitud.

\- Pero estaba en la mejor parte - Dijo Kimi mirando su libro BL.

\- Deja de traer tus libros BL al salón y vamos al consejo estudiantil - Dijo Haruko al puro estilo de un Tsukkomi.

* * *

Entonces los 3 estaban en una nueva sala, donde había una joven de cabello azul corto que dejaba el centro de su frente descubierta y mechones cayendo a los lados, una tez clara y unos ojos cerrados, impidiendo ver el color de los mismos, una cara dulce y tranquila, que le recordaba a alguien.

A su lado una joven de cabello castaño largo atado en una trenza que hacía un circulo y se amarraba en una mono en su nuca, sus ojos era de un color rojizo vino y su tez era clara, usaba unos lentes rojos y tenía una mirada entre adulta y algo infantil.

\- Nos hemos visto antes - Pregunto Godou a la peli azul, quien se sorprendió ante esa pregunta - Su cara me parece muy familiar - Dijo con mucha curiosidad.

\- Creo que es por mi hermana mayor, Tomika-sensei - Dijo la peli azul - Déjeme presentarme y a mi, la tesorera del consejo estudiantil, Amado Yuka, y déjenme presentarles a las demás personas que trabajan en el Maken-Ki - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, para pasar su mano a la chica a su lado - En 1er lugar, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Takaki Furan-san - Dijo señalando a la castaña.

\- Gusto en conocerlos - Dijo algo nerviosa la presidenta.

\- Seguido, la vicepresidenta, Amaya Haruko - Dijo señalando a Haruko.

\- Mucho gusto - Dijo Haruko.

\- La secretaria Satou Kimi - Dijo señalando a la joven lectora del BL.

\- Es un gusto - Dijo ella escondiéndose atrás de su libro.

\- La miembro de primer año del Madaou Shikkoubu, Minaya Uruchi-san - Dijo señalando a una peli morada loli.

\- Es un placer - Dijo con una expresión de molestia para Godou - "Otra vez ese chico esta al lado de Haruko-senpai".

\- De segundo año Shinatzu Azuki - Dijo señalando a la pelirroja que ha combatido 2 veces.

\- Esa soy yo - Dijo la pelirroja con una banda en la nariz.

\- Miembro de 2do año de Kenkeibu, Akaza Chacha-san - Dijo señalando a la más alta del grupo.

\- Aja - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Y la última es Himegami Kodama-san - Dijo señalando a la loli rubia quien no dijo nada - Y los nuevos miembros son... - Dijo para que se presentarán.

\- De 1er año, Shizuka Kusanagi - Dijo la hermana menor del rey.

\- Igualmente de 1er año, Kusanagi Godou - Dijo el rey a las féminas del lugar.

\- Igualmente, Usui Kengo y espero llevarme bien con todas - Dijo el pervertido del grupo.

\- Y ahora nuestra asesora - Dijo para que de entrara una hermosa adulta de un cuerpo incomparable ni por los dioses - Aki Nijou.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien - Dijo la doctora de una belleza irreal.

\- Como la mayoría de ustedes sabrá, el **[Maken Ki]** es la unión del **[Madou Shikkoubu]** y del **[Kenkeibu]** y al juntarse se formó el **[Madou Kenkei Kikou]** , lo que significa que estamos en el mismo grupo, no importa si tenemos diferentes ideas, somo compañeros así que apoyemos todo lo que podamos - Dijo la peli azul abriendo los ojos mostrando unos ojos color chocolate - Y para celebrar nuestro encuentro, he decidido hacer un encuentro social - Dijo Yuka a los nuevos.

\- ¿Reunión social? - Preguntaron los nuevos.

* * *

Todos estaban subiendo unas escaleras a un lugar misterioso, para los nuevos, ya que la tesorera había llegado a la idea de hacer una reunión social para establecer la amistad de los presentes, lo que llenaba de curiosidad a todo el mundo.

Tras un rato de subir parte de Amanohara, llegaron a un lugar donde sacaba vapor, lo que llamó aún más la curiosidad de la gente, entonces llegaron a lo que era una gran construcción.

\- Termas - Dijo Godou con sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba que algo como eso estuviera en ese lugar.

\- Exacto - Dijo Yuka con su sonrisa - Ah por cierto, deben de ponerse esto - Dijo pasando unos trajes de baños a Godou y Usui - Verán, este terma es un Konyoku (Baño Mixto).

Godou se sonrojo ligeramente, pero miro a otro lado, mientras Usui gritó con euforia.

* * *

Entonces los chicos se cambiaron, Godou se reprimió de golpear a Usui por el odio de Shiva a los pervertidos, por lo cual se alegró al salir.

Una hermosa cascada caía y era muy linda el agua, clara y transparente, un lugar perfecto para bañarse en paz.

\- Lamento la espera - Dijeron las voces de las chicas y los 2 chicos voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron, ya que las chicas habían salido con sus trajes de baños.

Shizuka, Kimi y Kodama con bikinis de 1 pieza, Azuki un bikini deportivo azul, en el caso de Haruko un bikini verde de 2 piezas que resaltaba sobre todo el generoso busto de la pelinegra, en la joven de nombre Chacha un de 2 piezas de estampado de leopardo, el de Aki era uno en V, que solo cubría las zonas más importantes, en el caso de Yuka y Furan, eran bikinis sencillos de 2 piezas.

\- Pero que...- Dijo Furan a los presentes - Pero que cosa más desvergonzada - Gritó mirando a los 2 jóvenes.

Ambos estaban confundidos, entonces vieron al cielo y nada, bajaron la mirada, Godou no entendía hasta que miro a su compañero y suspiro, entonces con su mano atrapó una cesta la cual estaba por chocar con su cara, como a Usui, entonces bajo la canasta y miro a Furan.

\- Por eso no quería a chicos en el club - Dijo Furan con un sonrojo y nerviosa como enojada.

De la nada Godou se acercó a la cascada y tomó en la canasta un poco de agua, acto que llamó la atención de todos, entonces cuando la lleno, se paró y caminó hasta estar frente a frente con Furan, quien se sonrojo violentamente ante la cercanía de Godou.

\- Qué quieres - Pregunto muy nerviosa, entonces Godou vació la canasta en la cabeza de Furan, lo que sorprendió a todos.

\- Ya se te bajó el temperamento o debo volver a mojarte - Pregunto enojado Godou a Furan quien miraba al joven delante de ella - Yo no hice o reaccione indecentemente, tampoco me exalte como él y no he hecho nada para que me lanzaras esto a la cara, así que espero entienda, presidenta, que si trata de atacar a una persona inocente, no se sorprenda cuando esta se lo devuelva - Dijo con una voz y mirada seria.

Las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas al ver al joven rey hablar y tratar así a su presidenta, aunque tenían que aceptar tener un punto, Godou entonces se volteo, pero aún con todo eso, no todos sólo lo aceptarían.

\- Espera un segundo - Llamó la joven pelirroja del día anterior, Godou volteo a verla - Crees que permitiré que trates así a nuestra presidenta, más vale que te prepares - Dijo Azuki.

\- Debo tomar esto como la petición de un duelo - Pregunto Godou a Azuki, quien había asentido, entonces Godou dijo - Qué quieres apostar - Pregunto Godou a Azuki.

\- Si yo gano, deberás de disculparte de rodillas ante nuestra presidenta - Dijo Azuki a Godou.

\- Entendido y cuando pierdas, tu... tu... - Dijo Godou pero no se le ocurría nada para que pudiera hacer, entonces se puso a pensar - Si yo gano tú tendrás que... "Alguna idea" - Pregunto mentalmente Godou a sus 2 compañeros internos.

 _ **\- [Porque no le pides que se convierta en tu esclava o sierva] -**_ Dijo Shiva.

\- "Eso suena muy pervertido" - Respondió Godou al Dios de la Destrucción.

 _ **\- [Que tal eso] -** _ Dijo Ame no Murakumo, entonces Godou dijo Azuki.

\- Sí gano, tú tendrás que asistir a la escuela con un traje de Maid Lolita hasta que yo diga que te detengas - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero Azuki estaba muy enojada - Si te niegas no me importa, incluso es mejor, así que solo deja de estar tan... - No pudo continuar, pues Azuki respondió.

\- Adelante - Godou se detuvo y miro a Azuki - Hare que te arrepientas de todo - Dijo Azuki al rey,

\- Ya veremos quien es el que hace arrepentir a quien - Dijo Godou.

\- Esperen los 2, no hicimos esto para iniciar una pelea - Dijo Haruko a los 2 presentes, aunque parecía inútil tratar de detenerlos.

\- Okey, con las apuestas dadas, el permiso del duelo se hará enseguida - Dijo Himegami, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo - Aquí mismo ambas partes, dos caminos destinados se entrelazan, En orden para descubrir tu propio camino, en orden de mostrar tu valor, aquí mismo en Tenbi tenéis que apostar vuestras almas, En nombre de los hijos del sol - Dijo Himegami el cántico y los 2 respondieron.

–Se lo juramos al cielo – Dijeron ambos combatientes.

Entonces Azuki se equipo su Maken, entonces saltó contra Godou a una gran velocidad y pateo el estomago de Godou y lo mandó a volar, chocando contra la montaña, pero Azuki puso una mirada furiosa, entonces, de la cascada, salió un ileso Godou, sorprendiendo a todos, entonces trono su cuello y miro a Azuki arrogantemente.

La joven de cabello color rojo estaba muy enojada, por lo cual, nuevamente a una gran velocidad, se fue a estampar contra Godou, pero él únicamente se movió a un lado, esquivando la patada de Azuki, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, entonces Godou, juntando energía en su mano, de un solo golpe, mando a volar a Azuki, sorprendiendo incluso más a los presentes.

\- Tus golpes y movimientos son más lentos y débiles que los de Nee-san - Dijo Godou a la hermosa joven pelirroja - No eres un rival de mi nivel - Dijo Godou en un estado en el cual lograba disfrutar de las peleas como los demás Campiones del mundo, exceptuando al **_[Príncipe Negro]_**.

Azuki enojada, salto para ir contra el rey, pero este se movía esquivando a Azuki, él no regresaba los golpes, no luchaba como debía, pero era para ambos... Emocionante.

Olvidando el motivo, la pelea era muy entretenida, Azuki buscaba dar un solo golpe al rey, mientras que el rey, esperaba la oportunidad para su victoria.

Las presentes miraban la batalla delante de ellas, como los 2 luchadores sonreían, aunque Godou no fuera tan rápido como Azuki, este se movía elegantemente, como si viera a través de Azuki y sus golpes, mientras que Azuki buscaba el lugar y momento perfecto para dar su golpe... pero lo más llamativo de la batalla, era sin duda las grandes sonrisas de los 2.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de la pelea, incluso, Azuki, quien no solía perder o encontrar una gran pelea con las personas de la academia, estaba sintiendo una gran emoción, una gran excitación con esa situación.

Pero antes de poder dar una última patada y llegar a golpear al Rey, Godou se movió y de un solo golpe, en el estomago, mando a volar a Azuki, dejándola sin fuerza en su cuerpo, otorgándole la victoria.

Los ojos de los presentes estaba abierta, Azuki, la hasta ahora invicta peleadora del Maken-Ki, había perdido.

\- El ganador... Godou - Dijo Himegami quien no salía de su asombro al ver perder a Azuki.

\- Increíble - Dijo Chacha con un sonrojo en cara al ver al joven rey con una sonrisa en cara y mostrando su postura, la cual era digna de ser llamada, de un rey victorioso, pues su mirada a su oponente, con una mano en su boca y uno de sus pies delante del otro, con una sonrisa, pero con el aura de un rey.

Las personas presentes no sabían cómo responder a eso, incluso, algunas notaron la diferencia entre la batalla con Himegami y la de Azuki.

La pelirroja estaba mirando al suelo, su mirada era de enojo, pero tenía una débil sonrisa en cara, cuando noto una sombra, alzó la mirada y miro al Rey, quien dio su mano a la joven para que se parara.

\- He tenido increíbles y duras batallas durante mucho tiempo, tu fuerza y agilidad eran buenas, pero no eran las mejores que he visto, si deseas la revancha lo aceptaré con gusto - Dijo Godou a Azuki, quien miro los ojos del rey, los cuales eran muy amables y pacíficos y con esa sonrisa en su cara, con su mano extendida, de la manera que un rey ayudaba a un caballero caído.

Azuki sonrojada tomó la mano del rey, levantándose, pero la separó rápidamente, mientras miraba a otro lado ocultando un rubor, alejándose rápidamente de Godou.

Paso el día pacíficamente, debido a la actitud calmada de Godou, este estuvo todo el tiempo con las chicas, más que nada hablando con Shizuka y Haruko, aunque de vez en cuando, una persona se unía a la conversación, como Chacha y Kimi.

Y así pasó el día tranquilamente.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MADRUGADA*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bosque, Godou estaba esperando, sentado mirando el cielo, entonces sintió una presencia, bajando la mirada, encontró a Espada Love, la alumna de 3ro quien le estaba ayudando con el control del [Elemento] o [Magia] a Godou.

No tardó mucho en que una hermosa joven de la misma edad que Godou apareciera en ropa interior blanca erótica, mostrando la belleza de su piel, la cual era digna de ser llamada, divina.

\- Acaso no sabes usar nada aparte de ropa interior - Pregunto Godou a la hermosa joven.

\- Es más cómodo y es una costumbre el tener que desnudarme cuando estoy cerca de personas fuertes, aunque siempre termino desnuda cuando estoy por llegar y no deseo eso... no por ahora - Dijo ella calmadamente - Regresando al entrenamiento, ya puedes controlar las ondas destructivas y eso fue en poco tiempo, estoy impresionada - Dijo Espada con una sonrisa - Pero, tu fuerza física, por donde sé, es natural y dices que quieres aprender a usar una espada - Pregunto Espada al Rey.

\- Así es - Dijo Godou, pues con las palabras de Shiva, debía intentar aprender sobre el poder de Bishamonte y el poder de Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri - Puedes enseñarme - Pregunto Godou.

\- Claro, pero me deberás un favor que más adelante deberás pagar - Dijo Espada con una sonrisa en cara, una sonrisa que hizo dudar un minuto a Godou antes de asentir - Bien, ahora, ya que deseas aprender, la fuerza física la aprenderás con el continuo uso de la espada, por ahora, utiliza una espada y entrenemos, veras que entre más avance el entrenamiento, más rápido y ágil te volverás - Dijo Espada sacando su espada para esgrima.

Godou concentro energía en su brazo izquierdo y entonces, llamo a la espada que había obtenido en su batalla contra Ena la 1ra vez que se conocieron, invocando una espada de mango dorado con una gema roja en el centro, de la empuñadura negra con oro y de una hoja de un color negro azabache, que contenía un poder más haya de lo que Espada esperaba.

\- Increíble, el poder de esa espada supera lo que esperaba, diría que podría cortar un edificio sin mucho problema - Dijo Espada con sorpresa en su rostro, ya que no era un Maken siquiera - Pero eres capaz de cambiar su estado de tamaño solo puede estar de esa forma - Pregunto Espada a Godou al ver la espada legendaria que se obtuvo tras el asesinato de Yamanata no Orochi.

\- No, esa espada es tal y como la vez, no puede cambiar a otro tipo de espada - Dijo Godou a la hermosa rubia delante e él.

\- Ya veo, entonces te enseñaré a dominar ese tipo de espadas - Dijo Espada con una sonrisa en rostro y levantando su espada de esgrima - Ahí vamos - Entonces Espada fue a tratar de cortar a Godou.

Rápidamente, movió la espada para cubrirse de la posible fatal estocada de la hermosa caballero que trataba de ayudarlo, pero en el momento en que Espada toco a Ame no Murakumo, una rápida y elegante ráfaga de cortes se dirigieron ante el rey, quien impresionado por la velocidad, le costaba defenderse de los rápidos movimientos de Espada, que a su vez, se movía tan elegantemente, como si estuviera en un baile tan bello y hermoso, que difícilmente uno podía imaginarse que estuviera blandiendo un florete.

Godou mantuvo la vista en Espada, concentrado en el momento perfecto para contra-atacar.

Pero le era muy difícil, pues con los elegantes y sutiles movimientos de Espada, era casi imposible el obtener un momento perfecto para poder dar su ataque, ya que únicamente podía defenderse de la maestra de espadas, Love, quien a su vez, observaba todos los movimientos de Godou, de cierta manera le recordaba al Idiota de Doni, pero sin ser Idiota en lo más mínimo.

El rey al notar que no lograba nada, agarro con fuerza a Ame no Murakumo y de un sutil movimiento, mando a volar la espada de Espada, o eso era lo que pensó Godou, para ver, como había cortado una rama de un árbol y sentir en su espalda el filo de una espada de poco tamaño.

\- Eres hábil, pero tu mismo dudas de lo que pueda pasar, no logras nada si contienes tu propio espíritu, libérate de esa tensión y lograras avanzar en la batalla, si quieres ser fuerte, debes dejar de reprimir tus deseos de batallar y ganar - Dijo Espada a espaldas de Godou - Libera ese lado tuyo amante de la pelea, no dejes que te consuma, pero si déjalo libre y deja que ambos tomen una decisión para ser mejor - Tras eso bajo la espada.

Godou sonrió a Espada por su ayuda, entonces cuando estaba por agradecer, la boca de Espada se pego con la suya y una lucha de lenguas nació, donde Godou obtuvo el control.

Tras que sus pulmones pidieran oxigeno, los labios de los 2 se separaron, ambos con ligeros sonrojos, donde Espada sonrió traviesa mente, para irse aquella noche.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-***_

Una vez todos despertaron, bajaron al comedor, donde el Himegami vestía con una ropa ligera, muy ligera, Haruko una camisa blanca y un mini short verde y Shizuka aún con su pijama, el único que no estaba abajo, era el varón del cuarto, Kusanagi Godou.

Quien seguía en cama durmiendo sin una sola preocupación en mente, tras la lección de Espada en la mañana, se pasaba a despertar algo tarde el rey. por lo que su hermana, Shizuka, iba a despertar al rey.

Al llegar a la habitación del rey, miro la cama y se quedo callada, entonces abrió un poco la boca y dijo.

\- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ONII-CHAN - Aquel grito provocó que el rey despertara algo aturdido y que a su vez, tanto Haruko como Himegami subieran las escaleras, para ver porque Shizuka había gritado, dándose cuenta del porqué.

Al lado del rey, quien estaba con una mirada de miedo absoluto, estaba, como las demás chicas, mirando a la persona a su lado.

Una joven de 10 o 12 años posiblemente, un corto cabello de color blanco, su tez blanca era casi irreal, su rostro, infantil e inocente, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto, estaba desnuda, su blanca piel como sus rosadas auroras, incluso el inicio del trasero, expuesto mientras abrazaba a Godou, pero aquella niña, perezosamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver un par de hermosos orbes de color morado muy exótico, pero su vista pasó al joven asesino de dioses, aquella joven, Godou la reconoció al instante, incluso Shizuka la recordaba, sin saber quien era.

\- Al parecer, mi búsqueda dio un gran resultado, encontrarlo es algo bastante bueno, ahora - Dijo aquella joven con una inolvidable voz, tan bella como la brisa del mar, aquella niña puso sus delgados y finos brazos, que tenían una monstruosa fuerza en ellos y entonces acercó los labios del rey con los suyos, sorprendiendo a las féminas presentes por tan pervertido acto, aquel beso.

Aquella niña era **[Hereje Athena]** , lo que le indicaba a Godou que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Pensando en las escenas que pudieran dar un buen toque a la serie, la interacción de Godou con Espada, decidí fuera una de amistad y aprendizaje, el poder de usar sus habilidades mágicas como otros reyes demonios, incluso la relación que tendrá._**

 ** _Actualmente el rey ya conoció a sus nuevos compañeros, pero a su vez, la llegada de un viejo enemigo ha descendido en la tierra de Tenbi, la pregunta es..._**

 ** _¿Athena es el problema o será una aliada?._**

 ** _Eso solo se sabrá, si continúan leyendo el fic._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
